Guardian Angel Gaz
by MissMune
Summary: Dib had always feared his sister, mean, scathing. She was simply horrible. Now Gaz is gone, but Dib never expected to see her again so soon...
1. Prolouge

A/N: Okay, first of all, do I even NEED to say that there's going to be character death? I think the title implies that, doesn't it? Well, if it doesn't. Here it is: Gaz is romped by a bus. Yes, romped. It's as though it's graphic, though. So, you know.

Anyhoo, what's up with this? Shouldn't I be updating GoI or something, instead of starting a new story? Well, I will update GoI soon, I promise, but, well, this week has been…less than fun. Yes, it's been standardized test after standardized test. Needless to say, I haven't had a lot of time to write.

So, I started Guardian Angel Gaz! Whoo, innit a GREAT title folks? Normally I wouldn't make story titles so very obvious, but, well, I think it's rather befitting of the story. Plus, I get to use the acronym "GAG" and, well, I think we should all know how amazing that is….Maybe.

Hmm, not much else to say about this, I suppose, as it's just the prologue. Just that I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me no owny Invader ZIM.

---

That day was beautiful - absolutely stunning. The sun was shining; birds in the trees were twittering harmonizing tunes, squirrels were chattering, people were playing – laughing. And she hated it.

She hated the noise. Everyone was so loud that she could barely hear herself beating the pulp out of vampire piggies. The sun was no better. It was so very bright. It was causing a glare on her GSII screen.

If the sun weren't a star, she would destroy it.

Truly, to Gaz, this day was entirely loathsome. Made even more so by the fact that she was forced to be outside. Not for long, granted, just for the distance it took for her to walk from skool to her home, but it was stupid to her. Everything seemed to be being stupid today, especially her brother.

"And then he started talking about how he would use LASERs to destroy the human race. But, no, NOBODY believes that he's an alien. Today he even started talking about different planets! Can you believe that, Gaz?" her brother rambled.

Gaz remained silent. It was taking everything she had not to choke him.

"Gaz?" he repeated. 

Gaz began to grit her teeth.

"Are you listening to me, Gaz? Ah, anyway I-"

"Be quiet, Dib," Gaz snapped, "Be _quiet_, no one _cares_!"

Her brother blinked, and stood there for a moment. He looked like he was about to say something else, but before he did, Gaz snarled. She didn't want to hear anymore of this. She was going to walk home some other way. 

Dib didn't say anything as she started walking across the street, and only turned around when he heard a sudden gasp, the squealing of tires, then silence.

There, where his sister had been just a moment before, was a bus.


	2. Nyx

A/N: So, this is the actual first chapter! Isn't that exciting?

A few things are explained in this chapter, and a reoccurring OC is introduced. (Oh no, OC, blasphemy.)

And…again, I feel like I should have more to say about this, but I don't. Eh…

Disclaimer: Truly, Invader ZIM is not mine. Isn't that too bad?

---

The first thing that she felt was: pain, horrible, agonizing pain like she had never felt before in her life. It didn't last long, though, perhaps a second or two. What was happening now was much more disturbing.

Gaz wasn't feeling anything.

Nothing at all. She couldn't even feel the weight of her own body. Or her breathing…or her heart beat…

She could only come to one, unfortunate, conclusion: she was dead.

She. Was. Dead. 

Gaz had to run the thought through her head a few times. She'd always thought that she'd end up killing everyone ELSE before she died.

"Stupid bus," she said aloud, though she had no idea how. Slowly, she lifted up one of her hands. It was clear, so clear that she could see the bus down below her, and her brother staring at it in shock.

"Hey-ya!" a voice said from behind her. Immediately she spun around, floating backwards in a way that irritated her greatly.

It was an angel that had spoken. Though, she was unlike any angel Gaz had ever heard of. She was beautiful, almost unwholesomely so. That, in itself, wasn't odd. The slightly sadistic smile on her face was, though. It was only intensified by the sharp look in her eyes.

That wasn't the only thing odd about the angel. Gaz noticed that she was wearing rather modern clothing: a red sweater, allowing black straps to show from underneath; shiny golden pants, and red sandals. The only thing that really gave Gaz the idea that she was an angel at all was the wings, and the halo.

"Whoa, you look like hell. Were you hit by a bus or something?" the angel said, sneering. Gaz glared. "Oh, you were, huh?" She chuckled darkly, and pulled her long brown hair out of her face.

Gaz immediately didn't like her.

"Aww, no need to look so sullen, little girl," the angel said, hovering closer to Gaz, "Just because you're dead."

Gaz continued to glare at the angel, but said nothing. What was she supposed to say?

The angel sighed at Gaz's lack of emotion. "You're a bundle of laughs, aren't you?" she said, hovering backwards. "Well, come on, I have to take you for assigning."

One of Gaz's eyes opened, "Angels don't do that."

"We do, now," the angel said, shrugging, and grabbing Gaz's hand, "Ever since the Reaper strike. We're hoping it ends soon…but you know how Reapers can be."

Gaz clearly did not know how Reapers could be.

Again, the angel let out a sigh, and the two started to ascend upward with surprising speed. Everything was a blur of colors, and all sound was mixed into the rushing wind. It was difficult for Gaz to hear the angel say, "So, my name's Nyx." 

"Gaz."

"Charmed."

And then it stopped. Gaz was sure she would have had vertigo if she still had a body.

As soon as her vision cleared. Gaz realized that heaven was incredibly underwhelming. And filthy. Very, very filthy.

"Hey!" Nyx suddenly called from beside her, to an angel behind some sort of podium. "Hey! Angel with the spiffy glasses!"

"You know. We've been working together for HUNDREDS of years, Nyx. You could at LEAST learn my name. It's-" the bespectacled angel started.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Nyx said, waving her hand in dismissal, "Got another one for you. She was hit by a bus or something." 

"Yes, I think that's ENTIRELY obvious by the fact that she's bleeding out of every orifice," the bespectacled angel said. "What's your name?" 

"_Gaz_," Gaz said. She had already had to say her name _twice_. This was irritating.

"Gaz…" Clearly the angel was trying to entice her to say her last name.

Gaz merely shrugged.

The angel looked frustrated for a moment, before he seemed to find Gaz in the giant book he was looking through.

"Ah, Gaz…Uh…" the angel muttered, "Uh, whatever. Let's see…" He ran a finger down the page, occasionally making a small sound. "Hmm…ooh….yikes…" he said, wincing.

Gaz glowered. Was he _implying_ something?!

Finally, he drew in a large intake of air, causing a slight hissing sound, "Well, it's not the worse thing I've ever seen but…"

"Do I need to _be_ here?" Nyx said, playing with her nails.

"Would you shut _up_ and hover there for a moment, Nyx? I'm trying to _explain_ something, here," the bespectacled angel snapped.

Nyx glared, but said nothing.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Gaz," the angel continued, "Your file isn't the worst thing I've ever seen but…well, there's _absolutely NO_ way you're getting into heaven. Ever."

Gaz snorted, "Pft, so?"

The angel bristled lightly, "So," he continued more harshly, "That means you're going to hell." Gaz shrugged, clearly she really didn't care that much. Her indifference made the angel twitch.

"Woo, hell, that's rough," Nyx said, yawning, "Nothing but a lot of selfish morons down there." She paused for a moment to look over to Gaz. 

"Yes, she'll fit right in, I'm sure" the angel said dryly.

One of Gaz's eyes opened in irritation. He _was_ implying something! She growled and stormed over to the angel, who yawned.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you'll be able to…" he consulted the book, "'Send me to a nightmare world from which there is no escaping' but, really, now, there's more."

Gaz paused, "_What?_" she demanded.

"Well, see, even though you've been a horrid little demon child," Gaz's fist twitched, "To basically _everyone_ that you've ever met. Most of the things you've done have been to…someone named Dib."

"My stupid brother," Gaz snarled.

"Wow, you did _that_ to the poor kid?" Nyx asked. She had hovered behind the other angel, and was currently looking over his shoulder obnoxiously. The bespectacled angel pushed her away.

"Yes, your brother," the angel nodded.

"Why is _he_ important?" Gaz questioned.

"Well, under the 'Purity of Children' act of," the angel paused, "Uh, _some_ year, it says that any child under the age of fourteen is automatically exempt from going to hell…under certain conditions." 

"_Conditions_?" Gaz seemed rather furious at that word. They were going to make her jump through some stupid hoops, just so she wouldn't have to go to hell? Her countenance darkened even further.

"Well, you see, most children not eligible for heaven have done some rather horrible things, usually to one person in particular," the angel explained, "And in your case, this person would be your brother."

The angel paused, waiting for a response from Gaz. When none came, he asked, "Have you ever heard the term 'guardian angel'?"

"Duh," Gaz said dully. 

The angel adjusted his glasses in irritation, "Well, good. What I bet you _don't_ know is that most of these angels were once humans. Humans that were too bad to get into heaven, but not bad enough to go to hell. Normally, these souls would be sent to purgatory. However, they harassed one particular person for the majority of their lives, causing them to be ineligible for purgatory immediately. This is the position that _you're_ in, Gaz."

Gaz looked intensely displeased. She didn't _harass_ Dib. She just punished him for being stupid. It wasn't _her_ fault that he was _always_ stupid, was it?

"Yep," Nyx said, looking bored, "So, to keep ol' spiffy specs here from going on forever _again_, I'll explain. If you don't want to go to hell, you're going to be your brother's guardian angel. Neat, huh?"

"No," Gaz said immediately.

Nyx looked displeased, the other angel even more so. "You don't know what hell is like, do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's filled with morons that make it their own personal hell. It's just like life on Earth, only there's no good people mixed in with all of the scum. You'll never have a moment's peace. I'd recommend that you take the deal."

"Yeah, plus we're worried about how many people you'll kill if you're sent down there," Nyx chuckled.

_Were angels supposed to be this STUPID?_ Gaz thought to herself, glowering at Nyx. Still, from the way it sounded, she wouldn't be able to stand living in hell for the rest of eternity. Eternity _was_ a long time…

"_Fine_, Gaz spat.

"Wonderful!" the bespectacled angel said, making a few marks inside of the book. Nyx looked even more pleased, and had already started hovering away before the angel called, "Oh, and Nyx. I'll trust you to assure she does her job properly. Show her the ropes, you know?"

Nyx immediately spun around, looking absolutely furious. "You expect me to do _what_?"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll do fine," the angel said, "Well, ta." The angel waved, and Nyx and Gaz were falling.

To Nyx, it didn't appear like falling for miles and miles was anything special. She had obviously done it many, many times. And, even though Gaz had never done this, she looked completely uninterested. This was unbelievable. Today _had_ to have been the worst day of her life.

Then, the two smacked into the ground. Well, only _Gaz_ did. Nyx floated above the ground gracefully.

"Oh," Nyx said, clearly not caring, "Forgot to give you wings." Before Gaz had time to say anything, Nyx had kicked her sharply between the shoulder blades with the back of her heel.

Growling, Gaz shot up, rubbing her back. Or, she would have, if it hadn't suddenly been blocked by a pair of light pink wings. The color was horrible, and Gaz had an inkling that Nyx had made them that color on purpose. 

"Well?" Nyx said, from up above Gaz. She had hovered a few feet above her, while she had been trying to rub her back. She was obscuring the moon, and Gaz noticed for the first time that it was night. Had they really been gone for that long?

"Well _what_?" Gaz snapped.

"Aren't you _coming_? I'm a very busy angel, I don't _have_ all day, you know," Nyx said, impatiently.

Oh yeah, she was coming, Gaz decided, as she clumsily ascended upward, if just to give that angel what was coming to her.

"Right, good," Nyx said, as Gaz reached her level. With shocking speed, she shoved Gaz towards a window. A _closed_ window. Impact was eminent, and Gaz prepared for it when…

She didn't hit anything. She just went right through it. Nyx followed, and yawned.

Immediately, Gaz recognized where they were. They were in Dib's room. Dib was there, too, sleeping rather fretfully. The red LED from his alarm clock read "2:37 AM". It was rather early in the morning.

"So, this is your brother." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Apparently Nyx thought that Gaz might not have known her own brother. 

Gaz narrowed her eyes.

"Riiight," Nyx said, clearly sick of being near Gaz, "So, let's get down to business, huh?" Suddenly, Nyx grabbed Gaz by her right arm, and attached something to her wrist. Then, not a moment later, she turned around and did the same to Dib. He didn't wake up.

It took only a second for Gaz to realize what the thing on her wrist was: a chain, a glowing red chain. A chain that felt entirely too tight for her. 

Angrily, Gaz tugged on it, in an attempt to break it. It didn't move at all. The chain would only move on her side. Dib was like an unmovable object.

"What is _this_?!" Gaz snarled, trying to move over to Nyx, but being pulled back by the chain.

"A chain, what does it look like?" Nyx said.

Gaz was not amused. 

"You're really dower, you know that?" Nyx said dully. "Anyway, it's to keep you from slacking and going to play video games or something stupid like that."

Gaz paused, "I can play video games?"

"No, of course not. You don't have enough substance to move a physical object," Nyx said, picking up a random object and tossing it around, as though to prove the point that Nyx was far more capable than she.

"…Why _NOT_?" Gaz snarled.

At this, Nyx chuckled, "Have you ever heard the theory that no one is born with a soul; that you have to earn it?"

Gaz didn't respond.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You're born with a soul. It's just…very insubstantial," Nyx explained, sounding far more scholarly than she had all day, "You have to earn substance through being, well, good. Since you've never been a decent person, your soul has no substance, which is why you can't move physical objects." Nyx paused for a moment, before adding, "And why no one will be able to see, or hear you. Not even your brother."

"What?" Gaz said, baffled. How _exactly_ was she to guard him if he couldn't even see her?

"Mmmhmm, yep," Nyx said, not answering the question at all. "Well, I must be going. I suppose you'll have to call on me if you need something…"

Gaz glared at her, "I'm staying like this?"

"What do you mean?" Nyx looked honestly confused, before, "Oh, your clothing, you mean? Yeah, you get to keep your shredded up clothing. It'll be fun, I promise."

"You-"

"Well, g'bye," Nyx said quickly, waving at Gaz before flying through the window. 

Someone would pay for this…


	3. Paper

A/N: Whoo-whee! Chapter two! Fry mah hide!

Ahem, yes. So, this is chapter two, which I had a hell of a time writing. It wasn't that it was _hard_ to write, per say. It was more like…I didn't have time all week, and when I actually _did_, I didn't feel like writing.

Yes, that's it.

Not only that, but I feel bad about not updating my _other_ fanfiction. Ah, well. I'll try to update it sometime before this weekend…if I have time…

Disclaimer: I dun own ZIM and stuff.

----

It had been several hours since she first arrived. Well, not exactly arrived, more like _returned _to her home. Either way, the hours had drifted by slowly. Painfully slow. Her eyes watching the red LED of the alarm clock drain the time away.

She couldn't remember the last time she had checked it, but she knew that she had been floating there for quite some time, and she was losing patience quickly. Actually, she had lost it a while ago, taking to yelling and pulling at the chain that connected her to her brother.

Of course, no one heard it, and her brother didn't feel the chain at all. Finally, the disgruntled angel had taken to floating around, waiting for him to wake up. She hoped it would be soon.

A few moments passed by, and her brother continued to sleep. She growled, one way or another, Gaz was going to wake him up. "_DIB_," she hissed loudly, hovering closer to him, "_DIB_! Wake _up_ or you're going to – AHHHG!"

While she had been making her unheard threats, Dib's alarm clock had gone off, right next to her. Dib had been considerably less shocked by his alarm clock, and had instead, stretched tiredly, causing Gaz to be pulled upwards, nearly crashing into a wall.

"_DIB_!" Gaz said again, despite the fact that she knew perfectly well he couldn't hear her.

With a yawn, Dib pulled himself to the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes. This caused Gaz to fly the other way, snarling in frustration.

Dib had _never_ not listened to her before when she was in this sort of mood. His blatant ignorance of her presence did nothing to pacify her. 

Still twirling backwards, she struggled against whatever force was pulling her that way. She found it incredibly hard to right herself, and her eye was twitching visibly by the time she managed to do it.

Unfortunately for her, in the time it took her to regain her bearings, Dib had gotten out of bed, and had already passed her. It took her a second to process this, before she started being pulled through the air by her unknowing brother.

"Stupid _DIB_!" she screamed, as he began to head down the stairs. "Stop _moving_!" 

Again, Dib said nothing in response to his dead sister's threats. The boy just continued to shuffle his way through the hallway, and down the stairs. He had paused briefly at the top of the stairs, as though he was waiting for something. Looking to either side of him, he seemed to realize something and continued downward. 

He seemed considerably more subdued that morning, Gaz noticed. There was nothing else TO pay attention to besides her stupid brother, and she begrudgingly found herself realizing how quiet he was. Normally he would be ranting on about some crazy paranormal thing or complaining about how no one believed him, or some such nonsense. She knew because she had to listen to it everyday.

Today, though, he was almost silent. 'Almost' in that he would occasionally mumble something to himself. It was hard to hear from where Gaz was hovering, and she didn't want to get any closer to Dib, even though that _probably_ would have prevented her from being flung about as much.

"Stupid Dib," she muttered, watching him eat _her_ cereal. He wouldn't have done that if she was _alive_. 

She hovered closer to the table, with a sour expression on her face. That was why. She was _dead_. He didn't even seem that _sad_ about it!

He was even going to _skool_ today, Gaz reflected bitterly. Shouldn't he be _mourning_ or something?

Gaz continued to glare at her brother for a moment, before hovering even closer to the table, settling herself on it. Lightly, she growled. Why should she be protecting Dib, anyway? He didn't need her protection! He was eating cereal perfectly fine, by himself!

"Hey, dad," he suddenly said, making Gaz spin around to face the kitchen entrance. She continued spinning past the point that she had wanted to go, and the chain started tangling itself around her. 

"STUPID…_STUPID!_" Gaz screamed, pulling on the chain. She was too frustrated to even think of something coherent to say.

"Hello, _son_!" Professor Membrane said with surprising enthusiasm. He suddenly paused, staring at the table as though something were missing. A thought seemed to occur to him, "_Son_, where is your _sister_, today?!"

For once, it was Dib's turn to look at his father as though he was insane. Even Gaz had stopped her tussle with the glowing chain to stare at her father. "Uh…dad…" he said slowly, carefully.

"MMMM?!" Membrane urged.

"Gaz is…" Dib said, not looking up at his father, and instead staring at his own reflection in the milk that still remained in his cereal bowl, "…dead."

Time seemed to stop as the words were spoken. Membrane stood stock still, staring at his son, disbelievingly. It was impossible to gauge his reaction through the heavy goggles over his eyes.

"I…see…" he said, tonelessly.

"I-I thought that you already kn-" Dib started shakily, but was cut off by a wave of his father's hand. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Membrane suddenly moved over to his son, pulling him into a hug.

The boy's eyes widened as his father hugged him. Hugs weren't exactly something that happened very much in his family, and it took him a good moment to wrap his own arms around his father.

The two stayed like this for quite a while, or maybe it had just seemed like a while, since it was something so rare. Either way, both of them seemed to be reluctant to let go, and Membrane was the first to pull away, coughing awkwardly into his hand. After that, nothing else needed to be said.

But it was one of those awkward moments best filled with words. "Son," Membrane said, nodding towards his offspring and heading out of the kitchen entrance. Whatever he had came in there for, he had completely forgotten.

Dib didn't move for the few moments after his father had left. He was still staring at his cereal bowl. Dully, he looked over to the microwave clock, and picked up his cereal bowl. It was about time to go to skool.

He was surprised at how much time he had to get ready, without having to fight with his sister.

Gaz, meanwhile, had watched the entire scene in shock. She was in even more shock than even Dib was. Her dad had never hugged _her_ like that! 

"Y-you," Gaz growled, as she was pulled towards the sink by Dib, "You stupid _brother_!" She grit her teeth and attempted to hit Dib. Her fist merely passed right through him. He made no indication of having felt it.

This only irritated her more, and she swung out a few more times. All of them went right through Dib, who was heading to the living room, dragging Gaz along with him.

Who did he think he _was_, anyway?!

Sluggishly, Dib picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. In another second he was out the door.

----

The trip from home to skool was a boring one. Sure, normally it wasn't interesting, Gaz would admit, but today, today it was horrible. Today she had no game to play, today she was angry and bitter about being dead, today Dib was being _quiet_.

The least he could have done for her would be to say _something_. The unpierced silence was irritating. True, the birds were chirping, and the nature sounds were all around her but…they were so…very…_dull_. 

What she had _really _wanted to listen to today was the sound of vampire piggies being killed, but she would have settled for the annoying chatter of her brother. She didn't even have _that_, though.

Didn't it just figure that on the day she might have actually _cared_ about what he had to say, he was silent.

And he was silent all the way to the classroom. To everyone in the class's surprise, he had actually been on time, today.

He wasn't even the last one in the classroom. Several students poured in after him, none of whom were late. Ms. Bitters had taken to sending tardy children to the underground classroom for the day; everyone knew how horrible they were.

"Today, hideous appendages to society," Ms. Bitters said darkly, slithering over to the front of the chalkboard, "You'll find out how we'll all _explode_ if a nuclear war were to break out."

Everyone groaned.

"QUIET!" Ms. Bitters barked, "You _children_ and your _speaking._"

Gaz growled, and glared at Ms. Bitters as dully as she could. This was so stupid. There was nothing to do and- 

Her complaining ceased, as she was suddenly hit with a piece of paper. What surprised her even more was that it didn't go through her. It _hit_ her and bounced off.

"- Britain, China, the US _all_ have nuclear weapons. Do you know what would happen if one hit right here?" Ms. Bitters hissed her lesson.

The students shook their heads.

Gaz wasn't paying attention to Ms. Bitters, however. Why should she? It wasn't like she was _her_ teacher. Instead, she was staring at the piece of paper that had hit her, now on the ground. It had _hit_ her!

Angrily, she moved down to it, and poked it. It wobbled. Great…she could move _paper_. Joy of joys.

"And _there! _Where your '_mom_' works: NOTHING!" Ms. Bitters continued.

Gaz poked it again. Again, it wobbled. She scowled at it. That was _all_ she could do? Move _paper_? And where had this stupid thing come from? She hovered upwards, looking back and forth around the room for anyone that looked suspicious.

Of course, _one_ student always looked suspicious. The one with the skin condition and the loud voice: ZIM. The stupid alien was also giggling.

Her eye twitched in irritation. Throw paper at _her_ would he? With a ridiculous amount of force, she picked up the piece of paper. The only problem was that she dropped it almost immediately. It was surprisingly heavy for a piece of paper.

Snarling, she grabbed it again and slammed it on Dib's desk. It bounced slightly, and made Dib blink. He clearly hadn't been paying attention to Ms. Bitters, and, instead, had been musing to himself.

It took Dib a moment to realize that it was just a crumpled piece of paper. He stared at it, dully, before flicking it off of his desk. Whatever it said, he didn't want to read it.

Gaz watched the paper fly off of the desk in irritation. She had worked _hard_ to move that piece of paper up to the desk! What was even _worse_, though, was that she couldn't _do_ anything about it. 

All she could do was seethe. And that's what she did for the rest of the day: Seethe and be hit with balls of paper. It was one right after the other, all of which Dib ignored.

The day went by tediously slow. Ms. Bitters was still going on about nuclear war when the bell to end school rang. She had probably continued going on about it, even when the students had went to lunch.

Which, Gaz noted bitterly, was even _more_ horrible now that she couldn't actually eat anything.

All in all, the day was horribly, terribly boring. Dib didn't even do any of his normal stupid paranormal junk! Was he doing this on _purpose_? She had to wonder, as she was pulled through the air on the way back home.

"I hate this," she muttered to no one in particular.

"Good to hear," a voice suddenly said from behind her, surprising her, slightly.

It was Nyx.

"Why is _that_ good to hear?!" Gaz snarled.

"Because I don't like you," Nyx said lightly.

Looking as though she would have ripped Nyx limbs off, if she could, Gaz said, words slightly shaky out of fury, "What's up with the _paper_?"

"Oh, you know what they say. 'The pen is mightier than the sword,'" Nyx sneered, waving her hand around in a bored fashion.

"I didn't _use_ a pen!" Gaz hissed.

Nyx sighed, and rolled her eyes, "You have no sense of humor," she muttered, "You can touch paper because it has about as much substance as _you_ do."

Gaz looked at her dully.

"What? I'd use it to your advantage, if I were you," Nyx said, giving Gaz an equally dull look, "Though thank god, I'm _not_."

"How am I supposed to use a piece of _paper_?" Gaz said darkly, as she was dragged back into her home.

"Hmm?" Nyx said, playing with her nails. She was clearly not paying attention. "Oh, hell if I know."

She paused, looking at what appeared to be a watch on her forearm, "But I must go. Stuff to do, souls to tend to, you know."

Gaz just glared.

"Yeah-huh…Well, have fun with the paper!" Nyx said with a little wave, as she disappeared from view.

Oh yeah, Gaz was _sure_ that she would.

----

A/N: Ah, well, you know. Chapter end and stuff.

Really, the only thing that I want to say is that I don't think there's enough family moments in fan fiction, or art. Everything seems to be romance, and while I have nothing against romance, I will say this: There's more to life than it.

Also, I really do believe that Dib would be at _least_ a little upset about Gaz's death. I think it's obvious that Dib _does_ care about Gaz. He really feels like she's his little sister, and, even if he didn't, it's still the death of a family member.

Though I don't have any brothers or sisters, I do have family members that I don't like. Even so, I know that I would be upset about it. I may not weep, but I wouldn't be dancing on their graves.

Ok, so that's it. I'm surprised that I actually remembered what I wanted to write for my A/N.


End file.
